


Share Our Souls

by lieutenantbbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arguing, But the slow burn's later on, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gaara is Bad at Feelings, Gaara is new at feelings, Gaara's last name is Sabaku fight me, I'm so sorry, LGBT, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Naruto is so pure, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Rated T for total fucking chaos, Rating May Change, SasuNaruGaa, Sasuke is a bitch and I won't apologize for it, Slow Updates, Soulmates, Swearing, Temari and Shikamaru are soulmates, college students being college students, im upset with the lack of Suigetsu in fics so he's here too, kind of slow burn, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenantbbg/pseuds/lieutenantbbg
Summary: It all started on October 19th, when Naruto woke up with a beautifully written sentence on his left wrist."I don't know if this soulmate thing works, but write back if it does."The second half of it started on November 3rd, when Naruto woke up with a beautifully written sentence on his right wrist."Congratulations. You have a second soul mate."[REWRITE OF SHARING IS CARING]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy fellas! This right here is a rewrite of my older story "Sharing is Caring?" I was honestly a terrible writer back then and I wanted to go back and see if I could make this fic better than before. Enjoy!
> 
> SASUKE/NARUTO/GAARA
> 
> Feel to give back a response, ask questions, or comment! I love feedback and criticism!

Naruto Uzumaki was the perfect knuckleheaded character of a story who wouldn’t make it as the main protagonist even if he was. He was a goofball and young at heart. He was immature, brash, eccentric, and hardworking. He never backed down from a challenge, and he always accomplished his heart’s true desires and goals. It always seemed like he never ran out of energy despite the fact that he was a struggling college student pulling all-nighters left and right.

October 19th seemed like it would have been a normal day for Naruto, had it not been for the strange mark that suddenly appeared on his left wrist that morning. To call it a mark would be taking a few creative liberties. Neat and delicately written words were etched into his tan skin, as if someone had taken a sharpie and scribbled them there while he was asleep. It read:

_I don’t know if this soulmate thing works, but write back if it does._

The blond raised an eyebrow at his wrist. For some strange reason, deep down in his insides, he felt tempted to write back. He thought the soulmate talk sounded familiar, but he couldn’t seem to recall where he had heard it from. He fought through his memories viciously. He received a brief flash of when he was browsing through Tumblr one day and saw a post about it for his mental efforts.

It was along the lines of everyone having a soulmate, and that whatever you wrote on your own skin would appear on theirs. It allowed a form of communication between them. He didn’t believe it at first, thinking it was a bunch of bullshit talk from some girl on the internet. After all, he found it on _Tumblr_ ; it wasn’t exactly a reliable source.

In his half-asleep daze, Naruto shrugged the blankets off and sat up against his wall. His eyes glanced around for a pen or marker, eventually finding nothing. He rubbed the sleep out of his ocean blue eyes. He lazily swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched out his arms and yawned, taking a glance back at the beautifully written words on his wrist. He really wanted to write something back, just to see if it was real. Hell, maybe Kiba was pulling a prank on him to see if he would fall for this shit.

But what if he really had a soulmate?

He shook his head to rid himself of the fleeting thought. He grumbled to himself under his breath as he scrambled through his bedside drawers. He eventually found a black sharpie and tore the cap off.

He hastily wrote down below the message, **So are you my soulmate?**

He tossed the pen aside as he walked to his bathroom, ridding himself of his shirt. He needed a shower. However, before he could even get to the bathroom, another message written in the same handwriting faded into his skin.

_It would seem so._

Another message soon faded in.

_And you really need to work on your handwriting._

Naruto briefly forgot about how his breath was sucked out of his lungs when his suspicions were confirmed due to the insult. He absentmindedly glared at his skin, shuffling around for the sharpe he previously threw to some obscure corner of his room. Once he found it, he went to the bathroom. He quickly shot back a response.

**Shut up, bastard! My handwriting is just fine.**

A reply was quick to appear, _I can see that you’re not a morning person._

Naruto scoffed to the empty air of his bathroom. Just who did this person think they were? He wrote down his response so hard, the tip of the sharpie actually scraped him a few times.

**What’s that supposed to mean?**

The conversation went on for a few minutes longer before the stranger said that they had to go. By the time the chat ended, Naruto’s forearm was covered in two vastly different handwritings. He set down the sharpie on the sink and went to go take his shower. Hopefully, he could scrub off most of the ink before he had to go to classes.

As Naruto turned on the water to the shower head, the realization hit him hard, like a tidal wave.

He had a fucking soulmate.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha didn’t think that the soulmate talk was true. In fact, he thought it was absolute bullshit spewing from everyone’s mouths. How he was managed to be convinced to go through with Suigetsu’s dumbass plan, he’ll never know. The thought of finding something as precious as a soulmate that easily was ridiculous. Imagine it being that simple. The concept of writing on your own skin to lead you to your soulmate was an impossible one. It wasn’t realistic. It was too easy. Love could never be that simple to find. Besides, he was an Uchiha; he didn’t need a soulmate to be happy. He was completely content with his life being single.

He was happy being alone forever. He was fine with no love life whatsoever. He was perfectly happy with that.

The noirette deeply sighed to himself and strided into his bedroom with his bag in hand. He was tired as fuck. He set down his bag on the floor next to his chair. He sat himself down in his swivel chair at his desk while trying to do something to distract himself from the soulmate situation he was being forced to go through with. Damn Suigetsu to Hell.

He said all of this before to Suigetsu, to himself, to everyone who asked him about his love life a million times. He was perfectly content with being single and not having any kind of love in his life. No soulmate was necessary for his success.

He needed no one.

No one needed him.

He was happy with being alone.

Sasuke sighed again, shaking away all the doubts in his head and quickly grabbing the nearest writing tool (which happened to be a black sharpie). He quickly wrote down a message on his left wrist.

_I don’t know if this soulmate thing works, but write back if does._

He stared at his handwriting for a quick moment or two, just to make sure there weren’t any errors and everything was legible. The realization had finally hit him, and his brain caught up with him after he gave his sentence a proofread. He couldn’t believe he just followed _Suigetsu’s_ dumbass plan. He just played right into his hands. There was no way he could have a soulmate. Even if he had one, he couldn’t ever find them just by writing down something on his wrist.

Despite chastising himself over it, he couldn’t deny the fact that there was a small sliver of himself that wanted there to be a message waiting for him when he went to bed that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke didn’t know why his chest felt so light that morning. He sat there in his classroom in a mess of emotions swarming around him. He felt happy, excited, confused, amazed, doubtful, breath taken, awed, bewildered, and everything in between. It was a flush of different foreign feelings that washed over him like a raging flood that threatened to drown him and swallow him whole. He was suffocating on his own emotions. He looked down at his pale forearm, now clean of any traces of the conversation between him and his soulmate. He was disappointed in himself (angry was more appropriate, actually). He didn’t even ask for their name. The only thing he learned about them was that they were extremely entertaining. 

Stuck in his clusterfuck of a brain, he could barely register that his class was dismissed. The only reason he got the hint was that everyone was grabbing their things and practically sprinting out of the classroom. That was to be expected. It was around noon, and Sasuke would admit that he was fairly hungry himself. 

He felt his phone buzz in the pocket of his black sweatshirt. He pulled out his phone, a text message from a friend of his, Kiba Inuzuka (he was more of an acquaintance, but he was a friend to Naruto, so they hung out on occasion). 

**Do you want to head to Olive Garden for lunch with the group? It’s my treat!**

What kind of sane human being would pass up Olive Garden when someone else was offering to pay for you?

**Sure, I’ll be there soon.**

Sasuke quickly grabbed his things and walked out of the room. The “group” Kiba had mentioned about consisted of nine people, each with different personalities and appearances and little quirks. They had all originated from the same junior high school, and they somehow ended up at colleges near each other. Whatever God had orchestrated that plan was not a merciful god. Naruto was also a part of the group, and he was the one who had gotten the idea to call themselves a group in the first place. Honestly, Sasuke didn’t mind it too much. Having at least some form of a social life didn’t hurt him.

The car ride to Olive Garden was short one, about 10 minutes away from Konoha’s college campus. His next class was in about an hour and a half, which was plenty of enough time for lunch. He walked in, and his eyes immediately latched onto the large table. Sakura’s emerald eyes caught his own, and she rose up a hand to briefly wave him over. He nodded to them and told the girl at the front desk that he was with them. 

Sasuke took his seat in between Naruto and Sakura. Once he was seated, Kiba snickered and sent him a wide grin. 

That wasn’t a good sign at all.

“So Suigetsu told me that he convinced you to try the soulmate thing. Is that true?”

The noirette felt his throat dry as everyone at the table seemingly froze as soon as the words left Kiba’s mouth. 

Sasuke was going to put a bitch down later if he met Kiba in a dark alley.

“Did you really try it?” Ino asked. Excitement practically dripped from her tone.

“What’s their name? Did you find out?” Choji asked as he took a bite of one of the breadsticks. 

“Boy or girl?” Shino didn’t even bother to look up from his menu. 

Sasuke tried to escape from their assuming gazes by picking up his menu and hiding his quickly flushing face behind it. Now wasn’t the time to be flustered. He let his eyes lazily skim through the different meals. “I didn’t ask for their name.” He answered quietly, and that sent the table into a frenzy.

“Aha! Guess soulmates aren’t complete bullshit, are they, Sasuke?”

Sasuke glanced upwards to glare at Kiba over the top of the menu, “Keep barking and I’ll get the most expensive meal on this menu. You’re treating us, aren’t you?” He went back to looking at the menu. Everyone tried to stifle a laugh. 

“He’s got you there, Kiba,” Hinata giggled quietly. 

Naruto grinned, “Ha, I can’t wait to see the bill you’ve got on your plate, dog breath!”

Sasuke glanced over at the blond to see his grin stretching from ear to ear. His eyes caught how Naruto’s whisker-like birthmarks stretched and shrunk when he smiled that wide. How could he not notice how  adorable he looked when joy just overtook his facial structure? The noirette forced himself to look away from him before the tingling in his gut could get worse, before the thoughts could trail any further down the rabbit hole. What the fuck? Why did he think Naruto looked  _ adorable _ ? 

“Anyways,” Ino started, “what  _ did _ you find out about them, Sasuke?”

He felt a brief wave of embarrassment wash over him when he realized just how much he knew about his soulmate. He knew absolutely nothing at all. 

“I didn’t get the chance to find out anything. I had classes to attend to.” 

“So you got no information out of them? That’s a drag,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. 

That was easy for Shikamaru to say; he had already found his supposed soulmate. It was a girl who went to a college about three and a half hours away from his own, Suna University. Sasuke never bothered to remember her name, but he could recall that she wanted to be a surgeon. In fact, the majority of his friends had found their soulmates, Sasuke just wasn’t convinced that they were authentic soulmates. 

The topic of soulmates was dropped when their waitress came to take their order. They all continued to chat and catch up until the dreaded moment came when Kiba had to empty his wallet for everyone.

 

* * *

 

When Naruto returned to his dorm with Kiba, he immediately shut himself in his bedroom. He got his homework done quicker than normal. Once that was all finished, he grabbed the sharpe and wrote down a hello on his wrist. His soulmate was honestly one of the most entertaining people he had ever met. He would’ve loved to have talked to them more, but classes sadly got in the way of it. 

A conversation had started on his sun-kissed skin. It had quickly steered from normal small talk to names and genders. His soulmate was the one who took the conversation in that direction.

_ So, what’s your name? I forgot to ask you this morning. _

Naruto stared at the sentence for a second. A light bulb lit up in his head as an idea sparked from the depths of his brain. He didn’t want to know who his soulmate was right off the bat. He wanted to guess based on different questions. It would be a romantic game of guess who that would aggravate the shit out of each other. But it’d be worth it in the end,  right? 

**What if we guess who we are based on questions?**

_ And if we don’t know each other in real life?  _

**Then we’ll ask where we live first! C’mon, please?**

_ Fine. You start then. _

**Well, where do you live?**

_ I live in Konoha.  _

**Shit, seriously? So do I!**

_ You’re joking. _

**I’m not! What’s your eye color?**

_ It’s black. Hair color? _

**Blond. Do you go to KU?**

_ Yes, actually.  _

**Oh my god. This couldn’t be anymore perfect.**

_ I guess I’ll have to look out for cute blonds at Konoha’s campus then. _

Naruto couldn’t deny that comment made him a little flustered.

**Bastard. What’s your gender?**

_ Guy. You? _

It took Naruto a moment to process the new information presented. His soulmate was another guy? That brought out a whole new set of questions. Was his soulmate gay? Maybe. Was Naruto gay? ...Probably, but that wasn’t the point of this. He hesitantly wrote back a reply.

**Guy.**

_ Oh. _

There was a brief, unnerving pause between the messages. It was like his soulmate was stuck in the same mental realization he went through.

_ Does that mean that we’re gay? _

**I guess.**

_ Oh. Well, I had my suspicions. _

**We’re gayer than a double rainbow.**

_Stop. _N_ ever say that again._

**You know you love me.**

_ I don’t have a choice in that.  _

**Yeah, yeah, it’s my turn. First letter of your first name?**

_ Isn’t that going against the rules of not asking for a name? _

**I didn’t ask for a name. I asked for a letter.**

_ Dumbass. It starts with S. _

**Jerk.**

_ Eye color? _

**Blue.**

_ Sorry to cut this short, but I have classes to get to early in the morning. Good night. _

**Alright. Good night!**

Naruto drew a cheesy little heart next to his final message. He gave his forearm a cheeky smile before he quickly took out a spare notebook. He had to write down all of this information. He mumbled them to himself as he wrote them down.

“Black eyes, goes to KU, boy, first name starts with S…”

This was great! He finally got some information! Now one of the most important questions on his mind could be solved. 

Did he know his soulmate? There were a hell of a lot of people at KU that he never talked to, and even more people that he didn’t even know. KU was a big ass college, with an even bigger student pool. He sat down on the edge of his bed, biting down into his inner cheek. It was a bad habit of his when he was thinking too hard about something, and this was definitely something he was thinking much too hard about.

Black eyes was the first thing on his checklist. He didn’t really know anyone with black eyes. Well, except for Sai and Sasuke. Maybe Kiba too, or did he have brown eyes? He couldn’t remember. 

First name starts with S. There was Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura, and those were the three that came to him off the top of his head. Sakura’s not a guy, so that rules her out immediately. 

There’s no way the person he was talking to was  _ Sai _ . Sai would never have gone along with the game, and he would’ve been a lot more honest and just flat out told him when they first started talking. So that left… 

Naruto’s eyes widened in realization. Could it really be Sasuke? The two had fought with each other since middle school, and they never really got along until high school. There was no way they could be soulmates, right? They were complete and total opposites. Well, science had always told him that opposites attract, always and forever. Since when did he pay attention to science in the first place? 

He groaned in frustration, flopping down onto his mattress. Maybe it wasn’t Sasuke. The possibility of his soulmate being someone he didn’t know was still there. He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into a pillow. He’d think about the soulmate thing more in the morning. He had classes to get to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo nilly this chapter is way past due
> 
> I'm so so so sorry for not getting this out sooner!! I've been meaning to post this chapter for a long ass time now (literally over a month like what the fuck). So I'm excited to finally post this chapter and get it out there! 
> 
> Sorry if it's a little short.
> 
> and for you gaara fans, dont worry, he's coming soon ;)

Sasuke was always and forever acknowledged as a genius. A prodigy. He was a fucking wonder child. He was always at the top of his classes. He always got the highest grades. He was always the best of the best. His grades were always through the roof. He was a straight A student for his entirety of his life. In truth, it was extremely difficult to decide where he was going to go to college considering all of the colleges that wanted him. The only reason he chose Konoha was because Naruto wanted him to, so the knucklehead wouldn’t be completely alone.

So why he couldn’t figure out who the hell his soulmate was was beyond his understanding.

It had been over a week since he had gotten the crucial information about his soulmate. The damned fucker wouldn’t cough up anymore information. He said that it would “be too obvious” if he told Sasuke anything else. His soulmate had to be the most annoying person in the whole world. 

Sasuke already had his gender uncovered and his appearance memorized. It shouldn’t be too hard to figure out who it was. He went to the same damn college as he did. He was looking day and night for blond haired blue eyed males that looked gorgeous enough to attract him, but he couldn’t find one. The search was about to be canceled from frustration.

Sasuke was glad he didn’t cancel the search. 

The noirette had been in his car when he realized who it was. He was on the way to meet Sakura and Naruto at their local Starbucks. His body went on autopilot when he figured it out.

It was fucking  _ Naruto _ . The idiot who invited him out to eat in the first place. Naruto Uzumaki was his soulmate all that time, and he never noticed it.

Everything made sense now. The absent minded staring, the lighthearted feeling in his chest when he smiled, the butterflies in his stomach, the way his mind was constantly racing with thoughts about him,  _ everything _ . How was he so ignorant of that all that time they had known each other?

How long had they even known each other? Eight years? Sasuke reminisced about the first time he laid eyes on Naruto. The moment you first saw your soulmate was described by many as the time when the world stopped spinning for a split second. It was as if the universe set aside time for you to just bathe in that moment when you first made eye contact. The first time he looked at Naruto’s bright blue eyes, the meeting felt exactly like that. 

Naruto had walked into their classroom in 7th grade. He was the new kid at their school. Nobody knew who he was; he was just a stranger. Everyone had their eyes locked onto him when he first stepped into the room. The blond could have looked anywhere else, but he happened to catch Sasuke’s stare. He remembered the feeling like it was yesterday. Bright oceans stared into black abysses for what seemed to be hours. His heart skipped a beat, heat had rose into his cheeks for the first time in his life. It was just breathtaking.

Sasuke pulled himself back to reality once he realized he was unconsciously driving all the way to Starbucks. If that wasn’t the most dangerous thing he’s ever done in his life, he didn’t know what was. Hell, he even parked perfectly while daydreaming about Naruto. What the hell had his life been reduced to? Fantasizing about his crush while he’s driving?

He sighed, unbuckling his seatbelt and exiting the car. The thoughts of Naruto being his soulmate were still plaguing his head. He knew if Sakura ever found out who his soulmate was, she would probably murder them on the spot. He could only pray for Naruto whenever she found out. Maybe the idiot already did figure it out and was just waiting for him to make a move. He wouldn’t be surprised. 

Sasuke walked inside the Starbucks. He was immediately greeted by Sakura waving at him from the table. “Hey, Sasuke!” 

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, walking to the corner table where her and Naruto were seated. Naruto also waved at him and grinned. Heat flooded the noirette’s chest and his heartbeat thumped vigorously in his ears. He seemed to be hyper-aware of everything the blond did, now that he had his crucial discovery.

“So did you find your soulmate yet, Sasuke?” Sakura broke the ice, taking a quiet sip of her coffee. 

Sasuke shook his head despite himself. “Not yet. I have a few good ideas as to whom it may be, though.” He couldn’t help himself from letting his eyes flicker to Naruto’s face. 

“Well, what do you know? We could help you find them. You don’t always have to do everything by yourself.” The blond suggested with a dopey, lopsided grin.

Sasuke had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. He felt his cheeks flush with heat, and he had to forcefully calm himself to keep his composure. He desperately wanted to just tell Naruto that it was him and initiate the inevitable relationship that was bound to happen, but he didn’t want to give it away before Naruto figured it out. Where would be the fun in that?

“I found out that he goes to Konoha University.” He began, and Naruto noticeably shifted in his seat. 

“He?” Sakura asked, mildly surprised. “You finally found out the gender, huh?”

Sasuke nodded. His eyes glanced back to Naruto, who was staring at him in anticipation. He was almost like a child waiting for a parent to pay attention to him. The Uchiha personally thought it was the cutest damn thing he had ever seen in his life. 

He turned his attention to Sakura to rid himself of the fleeting blush on his face. Naruto really needed to stop sending him mixed signals. 

“He’s blond, and I don’t know very many blonds, but I have my suspicions.” Naruto cleared his throat and shifted again as Sasuke went on. “He said his eyes were blue. That was all I could get out of him.”

“Hmm,” Sakura pondered, “Blond, blue eyes, goes to Konoha…” She listed them off, closing her eyes in thought. There was a silence for a couple seconds before Naruto spoke up.

“Sasuke?”

“Hn.” The noirette gave a quiet hum as a response. 

“I think I know who it is.”

_ Fucking finally. _

Another deafening pause followed the sentence that gave Sasuke stupid cliche butterflies in his gut. A meaningful stare was shared between the two males.

“Hm? How do you know so quickly? There’s a bunch of blue eyed blond guys at Konoha.” Sakura chimed in. 

“Well, as a matter of fact, I’ve been looking into the whole soulmate thing too,” The blond’s awkward aura quickly dissipated, being replaced by a confident glow that had charmed Sasuke from the moment he saw him, “My soulmate and I go to the same college.” His stare turned itself to Sasuke’s face, grinning like he was winning a game. And, in a way, he was. “My soulmate’s a guy as well. I was told he has black eyes and black hair, and his name started with an S. Sound kinda familiar, Sasuke?”

Sakura continued to stare bewildered at the two of them. Sasuke’s mental restraint broke when Naruto finished his little speech. He quickly jumped out of his seat, walked over to where Naruto was sitting, and locked lips as soon as he possibly could. If there could’ve been a time that could be described as getting a taste of heaven, this would have been it. The feeling of having his lips firmly pressed against Naruto’s was better than heaven could ever be. The angels had given him a sacred gift from above and Sasuke wasn’t about to let it go to waste.

Both of them slowly relaxed into the liplock while various bystanders gaped in shock and surprise. Sasuke thought he saw Sakura reach for something out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t tell and he didn’t care about it. The only thing he could comprehend and focus on was how amazing it felt to finally kiss  _ Naruto _ .

It was soft and gentle, almost as if they were both scared of what was transpiring and merely testing the waters. It was Naruto who decided to put more action and force into it. The blond lightly sucked on Sasuke’s bottom lip for a moment, and Sasuke could just  _ feel _ the smirk Naruto gave off at the action. Sasuke’s hand traveled to grab Naruto’s shirt, pulling him closer than before. Sasuke pulled away from the breathtaking moment. Not like he wanted to, but he needed some air because he forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.

That kiss lasted for only nine seconds of his life, but he swore it felt like an eternity. He swore on his life that time slowed down to a stop.

The noirette’s eyelids fluttered open to reveal deep abysses staring back into a raging sea of emotions. Confusion, hope, disbelief, amusement, and fucking  _ love and adoration _ . It was beautiful swarm that just hit them both like an all powerful tidal wave that threatened to drown them in each other’s love.

Sasuke stood there, inches away from his soulmate’s face. He stared even deeper into his eyes. He awaited a punch, a yell, screaming, literally anything at this point was justifiable. Instead, he received a meaningful stare in return, then a warm grin that made his heart jump in his ribcage. 

“I knew it was gonna be you, fucking bastard.” Naruto said, smiling wider than Sasuke had ever seen him smile. He was pleasantly surprised to see him lean upwards and plant a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

Sasuke’s face grew a light shade of crimson, letting a rare smile peak through his emotionless façade. “Dumbass. Like hell you did.” 

He forced his eyes away from Naruto for a second, and he caught a glimpse of Sakura having a crying and squealing fit along with several other strangers they didn’t know. Naruto also looked at the small group, cracking a grin. They looked back at each other, then laughed in perfect sync. 

Sasuke’s day couldn’t possibly get any better than that, he decided. 

* * *

 

Naruto and Sasuke had grown to be inseparable at that point. Yes, they were each other’s best friends before they realized they were soulmates, and they were already pretty close then, but now they were attached at the hip. 

Nowadays, Sasuke couldn’t seem to get enough of him, and Naruto wouldn’t want it any other way.

It had been a few days since the coffee shop incident. Naruto was in Sasuke’s dorm room, which was slowly becoming more common, with a small smile on his lips that just exclaimed happiness. Naruto was always a physical person, including in how he showed his affection. He loved holding hands, cuddles, hugs from behind, being wrapped up in each other’s arms while watching a movie — he  _ loved _ being physical. So when he found out that Sasuke was the same way, he was fucking  _ ecstatic _ beyond his own comprehension. 

Naruto didn’t think he could be happier, laying on Sasuke’s couch and his back snuggled up against his well defined chest with a movie playing in the background of it all. Sasuke’s right arm was loosely draped across his torso, keeping him snugly in place. He was in heaven, and he never wanted to leave.

His mind briefly paused to think about the possibility that he was taking things too fast in their relationship. The noirette obviously didn’t mind any of it, judging from how Sasuke was constantly pressing feather light kisses into his neck and muttering dumb romantic sappy shit. He never thought  _ Sasuke Uchiha _ would be into lovey-dovey, sweet nothings and cuddles.

“I love you,” Sasuke muttered into the back of Naruto’s neck. He nuzzled his nose against his mass of soft, blond spikes. 

“I got it the last time hundredth you said it,” Naruto chuckled lightly. “You don’t need to constantly remind me.” He tilted his head to look over his shoulder at Sasuke’s face. His eyes were droopy and half-lidded. The corners of his lips were upturned in a small grin that was hidden by Naruto’s spikes. 

Sasuke shrugged. “I don’t want you forgetting it. You’re mine.” 

The blond rolled his eyes and rolled over, chest to chest with Sasuke. “Possessive much?”

His lover tousled his hair before laying a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t try and act like you’re not the same way with me.”

“I’m just territorial.” Naruto said as he sat up to straddle Sasuke’s hips with a teasing predatory grin. “I’m like a rabid wolf.” 

“More like a feral cat.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn’t make an attempt to sit up along with him. He just remained in his laid down position, completely relaxed. His coal eyes danced with playful intent. “You’ve got the whiskers and all.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“I couldn’t see you as a rabid wolf even if I tried. An annoying stray cat though, you’re a perfect fit.” That teasing smirk sent him off the edge. 

“Can a cat do  _ this _ ?” Naruto pounced on his boyfriend, quickly finding his most sensitive spots and tickling the everloving shit out of him. 

Sasuke immediately went on guard, trying to block the hands and fingers reaching for his ribcage. “Don’t you dare! Naruto!” Naruto cracked a wide grin as a deep laugh erupted from Sasuke’s vocal chords. “St —stop!” His sides were so damn sensitive. His body writhed and squirmed to search for an escape from the ticklish feeling spreading over his ribs. “Naruto, if you don’t  _ stop _ , I’m — gonna kick your ass!” 

Sasuke’s voice cracked mid sentence, and Naruto loved it more than he should have in that moment. 

Naruto was finally forced to get off of Sasuke due to a knee to the stomach and a hard drop to the hardwood floor. The sound of his ass thumping against the floor must have been heard by the downstairs neighbors, it was so loud and sudden. The Uchiha prodigy was still gasping for air with traces of a smile on his lips when Naruto rose from his spot on the floor. 

“You are so fucking dead, Naruto.” Sasuke glared at him, but that smile was still there. He also stood up from the couch. He was breathless, his sentences wispy and airless. “I’ll get you back tomorrow… I’ve got morning classes. I’m gonna head to bed.”

“You’re sleeping already?” Naruto followed him to his bedroom. He pushed out his bottom lip in a pout, “It’s only ten thirty!” 

“I’m usually asleep by now anyways. You’re the one who wanted to watch a movie and keep me up.” Sasuke stretched out his limbs and laid down on his bed. “Sleep over if you want to, idiot.” 

Naruto huffed in disappointment, but didn’t refuse the offer. He laid down next to Sasuke only to be grabbed and pulled towards the noirette. The blond happily obliged to sleep so close to him. He pulled the covers over the two of them and snuggled into Sasuke’s body. He was really warm for someone who seemed to have such a cold, dead heart.

No. No, he didn’t have a cold, dead heart like everyone seemed to believe. Deep down, Naruto knew the real Sasuke. And the real Sasuke was a lovable angsty teen teddy bear that just needed a hug. Sasuke cared for a lot of people, even if he refused to show it most of the time. Someone with a dead heart couldn’t do that.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked, seeing Sasuke’s eyes closed and awaiting sleep.

“Hm?” 

“I love you.”

“Love you too… dumbass.” Sasuke muttered before his hold on Naruto’s body tightened. Naruto snickered to himself before shutting his own eyes.

“Goodnight, babe.”

“Hn.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A A A A A A I'm so sorry this took so long to post! I've been going through a crazy writer's block recently and just couldn't come up with any ideas. But I finally got inspiration!  
> Thanks to all of your lovely comments~ Really, looking at all the comments and criticism you guys give me gave me most of my inspiration  
> I really appreciate all the love you guys give to this story. And I promise to not have this long of a gap between the updates ever again.  
> So here it is! Chapter 4. Be prepared, it's kinda long compared to the other chapters ;)

 Naruto never liked mornings. He never had, and he most likely never would. This particular morning was not persuading him to change his view on the godforsaken things in the slightest. 

It was a Saturday, so Naruto didn’t have any classes to worry about. Therefore, he should’ve had a _great_ morning. Most of his Saturdays were great mornings. That was mostly because he was never awake before noon on Saturdays, so he never had to deal with mornings. He could’ve slept in this golden-glowing morning. He could’ve sat around, watched TV, cried over his favorite shows, eat as much ramen as he could humanly ingest... He could’ve done whatever he wanted to do.

Not today. November 3rd was _not_ a good morning by any means. 

As Sasuke had told him the previous night, he had his morning classes to get to. However, the bastard didn’t have the decency to wake Naruto up when he left and at least tell him _goodbye_. What a rude bitch. 

Naruto woke up at 8:16 in the morning at the absence of a warm body next to him. His eyes fluttered open begrudgingly. He took a quick onceover of his boyfriend’s bedroom. 

Honestly, he should get Sasuke some room decorations. His room was about as bare as it could get.

Plain white walls were all that he could see. No posters or pictures or decorations hung up on the walls. Just bare white walls. The golden glow of the sunrise leaked in from the window, the black curtains drawn back generously. The white walls appeared to have a sunny tint to them whenever the light bounced off of them. Sasuke only had a couple pieces of furniture in his bedroom: a queen sized bed, a dresser, a desk, a chair, and a lamp. It was the most barebones you could ever get. 

The blond was tempted to just close his eyes and go back to sleep, but he forced himself to get up. He’d feel bad staying in Sasuke and Shikamaru’s dorm room all day when they weren’t there. He pushed down the covers, the cold air hitting his arms violently as he did so. Naruto groaned softly at the sudden onslaught of chilly air. He reached for his phone on the nightstand, grabbing the almost dead device. He made his way out of the bed and into the living room. 

Naruto looked around the living room for a good five minutes, searching for his coat. When the search got nowhere, he huffed in annoyance. Perhaps it was in the kitchen? His bare feet made little pitter patters on the tile floor as he made his way into the small kitchen. 

There it was. His black and orange jacket laid out flat on the wooden table.

He yawned and stretched out his back as he made a move to grab his coat off of the kitchen table. He extended his right arm to grab it, but he froze halfway through the action at writing on his right wrist that he didn’t recognize. 

**_Congratulations. You have a second soul mate._ **

What. The. Fuck.

That… that wasn’t Sasuke’s handwriting. 

Naruto felt air become trapped in his throat. He was unable to inhale or exhale. He felt as if he was suffocating on oxygen. Unanswered questions began to swarm his head like an angry hive of bees. It was the same as the first day he talked to his soulmate via writings on his skin. His body wouldn’t respond to his mind’s commands despite how much he wanted to move. 

“Holy shit…” Naruto couldn’t help but whisper his thoughts aloud. When did the room get so cold? He snapped back to his normal self, his lungs burning, finally able to breathe properly. He yelled despite himself, “What the fuck?!” 

“Naruto, shut the hell up, I’m trying to sleep.” He heard Shikamaru’s muffled, slurred voice through his bedroom door. 

Naruto jolted in his place. “Sorry, Shikamaru!” He whisper-yelled towards the door. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He fiercely tugged the sleeve to hide the black writing on his wrist. He sped walked over to where he left his shoes by the door, still trying to wrap his head around what the hell having two soulmates meant. He’d have to look it up when he got back to his dorm. He stumbled into his orange and black converse. 

He exited the dorm room as quietly as he could (Shika might have actually killed him if he made any more noises), shutting the door with little to no sound. He released a choked up breath, leaning up against the door with a frown on his lips to re-evaluate what had just happened. What the hell was he going to do? What the fuck did that even mean, having two soulmates? Was that even _possible_? Was Sasuke just pulling his leg? 

Naruto’s feet began to move on their own accord, walking down the dull hallway of the dorms. His head hurt like a bitch. Maybe he was looking too much into this. Maybe Sasuke was just testing him to see how gullible he really was. He’d have to call Sasuke about it later. His nose scrunched up in thought. Naruto was either a really lucky or really unlucky person. 

The blond sighed to himself as he pressed the button to call the elevator. He needed a few extra hours of sleep before he could fully process this.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke was in the middle of his first class of the day when he saw the glimpse of a message fading into the skin of his right wrist. He eyed the handwriting carefully. He definitely hadn’t seen it before. It was a whole new different script. That wasn’t Naruto’s handwriting. The words were written with so much care and thought, each letter perfectly written and spaced out. Naruto didn’t write like that. Not to say that his boyfriend’s handwriting was chicken scratch, but… it was pretty bad.

**_Congratulations. You have a second soulmate._ **

There was no fucking way. That was dumb. 

It had already taken Sasuke a while to accept that everyone _did_ have a soulmate and that they were legitimate things in reality. The idea of having one soulmate seemed absolutely ludicrous before. How was he supposed to react when this new and possibly fake information was thrust into his hands in the middle of his college class? 

Did Naruto get one of his friends to pull a joke on him? Was that what this was, Naruto playing a game with him to see if he would fall into a trap? 

Sasuke wanted to believe that that was all it was. Somehow, though, deep down in his gut, he knew that this wasn’t Naruto’s doing. Naruto wouldn’t even think about the possibility of two soulmates.

Sasuke forced his eyes to look away from the writing on his wrist. He tugged his jacket’s sleeve down to cover up the distraction. He would talk to Naruto about it when he gets let out of class. For now, he needed to work and forget about the whole thing.

 

* * *

 

Naruto napped as soon as he got home. He needed to restore some lost energy, after all. It wasn’t his fault that he woke up so ridiculously early. Besides, he needed more sleep if he was gonna go anywhere near the whole second soulmate thing sitting in the back of his mind. So he opened his door, kicked off his shoes, and then passed out on his bed. It felt great to sleep again.

That sweet nap of his didn’t last very long, though.

After getting an hour’s worth of sleep, his charging phone suddenly rang. Naruto sadly woke up from his sleep, irritated and grumpy. He rolled over to snatch his phone off of his nightstand. His eyes caught the caller ID. His mood altered instantly, from morose to excited. He picked up his phone, then answered the call.

“Hey, babe,” Naruto yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “What’s up?”

“Naru,” Sasuke’s voice was hesitant as he spoke, “Did you just wake up?”

“No. I mean, yeah, I just woke up from a nap.” Naruto sat up in his bed. 

“Are you still in my dorm?”

“No, I went home after I woke up the first time. Why?”

“I’m coming over.”

“What?!” Naruto jolted out of bed immediately, landing on his bare feet, “Why all of a sudden?”

“Look at your wrist and you’ll see why. I’ll be there soon.” Sasuke said quickly. His boyfriend hung up as soon as the words left his mouth.

Look at his wrist and he’ll see why? Why did he tell him to look at his wrist? What point did that… 

 _Oh, right, the writing on his wrist._  

“So it wasn’t a prank at all…” Naruto dejectedly muttered. Well, he supposed he should tidy up a little bit before Sasuke arrives. He stretched out his muscles and releasing a deep breath. 

Then there was a knock at the door.

“How the fuck is he already here?” Naruto asked himself, stomping his way to the door. He swung it open. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke was there, dressed in his street clothes and looking unimpressed. Naruto smiled a little.

“Hi, Sasuke -- what -- hey! Don’t just barge in here like that! At least say hi to me!” Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke pushed him aside rather rudely to sit on the couch. 

“We need to talk about this.” Sasuke showed his right wrist to Naruto. There it was, the same exact handwriting that Naruto saw that morning. There was a heavy silence that plagued the space between them. “Did you write this?”

“Did you?” was Naruto’s answer. He slowly closed his door, a soft creak echoing out across the living space.

There was a beat of quiet. Then two. Sasuke sighed, leaning back against the couch.

Naruto walked over and sat down beside him. “Do you know what it means?” He asked hesitantly.

“I have no idea what any of it means.” Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. “I already had a hell of time accepting that I had _one_ soulmate. I thought you were playing a joke on me.”

“I thought you were tricking me too.” Naruto muttered, “To get back at me for tickling you last night.”

Sasuke looked over at the blond. His eyes looked cloudy for a moment, as if he was contemplating intently. “Well, it was tempting. I was gonna pour water on you before I left. But, since I’m so nice,” He ruffled Naruto’s messy hair, “and that I’m a sucker for your cute face, I didn’t.”

“I’m flattered that you think my face is cute,” Naruto grinned sheepishly, “You’re not so bad looking yourself.”

“Not so bad?” Sasuke frowned at him. His fingers brushed over Naruto’s ribs through the fabric of his shirt. It was a meaningless threat, but it still made Naruto shiver. He didn’t want to be given the same tickle treatment that he gave Sasuke the night before.

“Okay, okay, maybe you’re kinda cute too.” Naruto stuck his tongue out, “But back to the soulmate issue… Who wrote this?”

“I can only assume that they are who they say they are. Our second soulmate.”

“So… what do we do, then?” Naruto raised a brow. 

Sasuke cocked his head towards the direction of Naruto’s bedroom. “Go get your marker. We’re gonna talk to them.”

“Why do you always make me do the dirty work?” Naruto pushed out his bottom lip in a pout. He reluctantly pushed himself off of the couch. He strode back into the living room a minute later, a black sharpie in hand.

“So what’s the plan here exactly?” Naruto inquired. He lightly tossed the sharpie to Sasuke. 

“Talk to them. See if they’ll tell us who they are.” Sasuke, annoyingly perfect as usual, caught the sharpie without even sparing it a glance. “Unlike a certain blond idiot.”

“Hey,” Naruto plopped himself back down onto the couch. He and Sasuke were shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, as close as they could be without cuddling. “It was fun, wasn’t it?”

“More annoying than anything.” Sasuke pulled the lid off of the sharpie. He gave Naruto a side-eyed glance. He was silently asking a question, one that didn’t need to be said aloud. 

 _How do we start this off?_ The unspoken question hung heavy in the air.

“Say what’s on your mind?” Naruto quirked a brow. He sheepishly chuckled with Sasuke glared at him. 

Sasuke averted his gaze back to his pale right wrist. He quickly wrote in his beautiful handwriting, the sharpie flying across the white canvas of his skin with expert speed. It was annoying how good Sasuke’s script was. How absolutely _perfect_ it was. Each letter was written with such care, spaced out evenly each time, and yet it was so _fast_.

Naruto shook off the thoughts buzzing around in the forefront of his head. Now really wasn’t the time to be gushing over Sasuke.

_How do you know this exactly?_

“Do you have to be so rude?” Naruto commented. He rested his head against Sasuke’s shoulder, gazing down at his wrist.

“That wasn’t rude. And it’s natural to be skeptical, idiot.” Sasuke didn’t appear to be fazed by the contact. However, Naruto could’ve sworn that Sasuke’s cheeks were dusted with a rosy tint. 

Naruto was about to retort, but he was persuaded to be silent by the message in black ink fading into Sasuke’s skin.

 **_You can get tested for this stuff, y’know._ ** 

Sasuke’s brow furrowed at the sentence. He wrote back swiftly.

 _Somehow I don’t believe that_.

**_You’ve never heard of soulmate tests?_ **

_No, actually. Care to explain?_

“Sasuke, stop being so rude,” Naruto muttered. He lightly shoved Sasuke in a teasing effort to convince him to be _nice_ for once.

“No.” Sasuke shrugged the shoulder that Naruto was resting his head against in retaliation. Naruto rolled his eyes, muttering an offhanded curse.

**_I don’t care to explain. You can always look it up for yourself if you don’t believe me._ **

Naruto laughed a little under his breath as Sasuke glared at the message.

**_Anyways, two soulmates is a very rare occurrence. It’s almost unheard of. But I’m not going to lecture you on the whole topic. I want to know your name._ **

_Let’s start by you telling me your name first._

**_Gaara Sabaku. Now, your name?_ **

Sasuke paused for a second. He seemed to be lost in thought. But he snapped out of it and wrote back.

_Sasuke Uchiha. Happy?_

**_Would you happen to know our other soulmates name too? They haven’t answered me yet._ **

Sasuke’s head rose, his face tilting focus away from the conversation to Naruto’s face. As if to ask, _are you okay with this? Do you want me to tell them?_ Naruto rolled his eyes, taking Sasuke’s face into his hand and forcing it back down.

“Just tell them, dumbass. They’re gonna find out sooner or later.”

“This, coming from the person who wanted to play Guess Who with me for a week.” 

“Shut up. This is different.”

_His name is Naruto Uzumaki. But I should warn you that he’s a knucklehead._

“Rude!” Naruto huffed. He pulled his body away from Sasuke, crossing his arms over his puffed out chest in a childish manner. He made a move to stand up. However, his boyfriend’s arm wound its way around his own, forced him to sit back down with a sharp tug. 

“That seems to be your favorite word today.” Sasuke teased. His left arm wrapped around Naruto’s waist, shifting the two closer than before.

“It’s because you’re being unnecessarily rude.” Naruto pouted. His arms remained crossed in a stubborn attempt to show defiance.

“I’m not being rude. Just honest. There’s a difference.” Sasuke leaned in to give Naruto a kiss.

“Whatever, jerk.” Naruto turned his face away from Sasuke, denying him.

“You’re just mad that I speak the truth.” Sasuke tried again. He was rejected, his lips hitting Naruto’s whisker-marked cheek.

“I’m mad because you’re mean.” Naruto wriggled against the arm around him, keeping him locked in place. 

“I beg to differ, dumbass.” Yet another attempt for a kiss.

“See, that was mean!” Another denial. Naruto pushed at him lightly.

“Just let me kiss you already, idiot.”

“No! You need to answer them!”

“I will after you let me kiss you.”

“Absolutely not, you jerk. Not until you admit that you’re being mean!”

Sasuke sighed, accepting bitter defeat. “Fine, fine. I’m being mean.”

“ _And_ say you’re sorry!” Naruto poked at his face, keeping him a few inches away.

“And I’m sorry,” Sasuke rolled his eyes. His hand wrapped around Naruto’s wrist, pulling it away from his face. “Now let me kiss you.”

Naruto indulged him for a while. They forgot all about the conversation on Sasuke’s skin, letting themselves get carried away. Naruto _really_ wanted to keep talking to his other soulmate. But… he supposed that they’d come back to it later. Right now, Naruto wanted Sasuke’s stupid face to kiss him just as badly.

 

* * *

 

Gaara was known to be a sort of unloving person. For most of his life, he had never grown close with anyone. His siblings were the only real exceptions to this rule. Even so, he wasn’t as close to Temari and Kankuro as he would like. 

In truth, Gaara believed that he would never have a soulmate. On the times he found himself fantasizing about the possibility, he believed he wouldn’t be able to fall in love with them. He was an unlovable human being. He could barely bring himself to love other people. He couldn’t love or trust strangers anymore. He only truly had trust in his siblings.

He supposed his father may have had something to do with his trust issues. Or maybe not.

Gaara was more than shocked when he discovered his condition. He paid a thousand dollars for a soulmate test one sad afternoon. The curiosity was eating away at him from the inside, the neverending thought of, _what if I don’t have a soulmate and I’m doomed to be alone?_ It wasn’t impossible; there were plenty of cases of people born without soulmates. There was certainly more people without any soulmates than people with two. 

He paid a thousand dollars to learn that he wasn’t going to be unloved for the rest of his life. And it was worth every fucking penny.

That night he came home was the happiest he’d ever been. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he held onto Temari and Kankuro for dear life, almost _sobbing_ into his sibling’s shoulders, because he was one of the luckiest people on the planet.

 _Two fucking soulmates_ , Gaara had _two of them_.

Gaara wrote down a message on his wrist that night, his hands shaking because he was so elated. He hoped and he prayed to whatever god that would listen to him that his soulmates replied quickly. Then he went to sleep with puffy eyes and a smile on his face.

The following day went on as normal: Wake up, eat whatever he could find in his house for breakfast, go to morning classes. Soon enough, his class was let out and he was free for a while. 10 AM. 

And still no word from either of his soulmates.

He sat alone at Starbucks, drinking an iced cappuccino in a small corner, scrolling absentmindedly through his Twitter. His mind decided to stroll into a fantasy land, started to daydream about what his soulmates might look like.

One of them would _have_ to be blond. For as long as he could remember, Gaara had absolutely loved blonde hair. He used to play with Temari’s hair all the time when he was a kid. Blonde was such a pretty color to him. 

He honestly didn’t care about the eye color, after all, it’s the color of your iris. As long as his soulmate’s eyes are easy to stare at and drown in, he’s fine with anything. Maybe black, or a dark blue. It was a charming color to gaze into.

Gaara didn’t really put any thought into the whole soulmate thing. He figured that he would settle for whatever he got, regardless if they fit his type or not. If they weren’t destined to be, why would they be tied together by the universe? He knew his soulmates would be the closest to perfection that he could find. That’s just how these soulmate ordeals worked, after all. 

Gaara’s heart thumped excitedly against its ribcage prison. He couldn’t wait to meet them. He had heard the stories of soulmates making first contact several times. Temari especially. She would go on and on about Shikamaru for hours, never taking a breath and whisking herself away to a world where he was all that mattered.

Temari described meeting Shikamaru as the feeling when time stopped. It was like the world stopped spinning on its axis, just for the moment that you laid eyes on each other. It was a special connection, like being attracted to one another like magnets. The polarization was uncontrollable. Or so he was told.

Gaara could only hope that the same experience was what he was going to receive. He longed for that special feeling, he craved it every single passing second. He imagined it was going to be like a jump start button in his heart. The cold exterior of his heart would finally melt away with a loving, scorching fire. 

And he could hardly wait for the moment he met his soulmates. He wanted to meet them so bad, to know what they looked like, to _touch_ them and _love_ them to his heart’s limits. 

But he didn’t even know their names. Neither of them had replied to him. Maybe they were both busy, or they had just been uninterested. Or perhaps they were flustered, unsure of what course of action to take.

It was 10:23 when Gaara finished his beverage. He sat down the empty cup of coffee. His lungs released a heavy sigh of discontent. Until he caught a message of black sharpie fading into his right .

_How do you know this exactly?_

Gaara felt his heart leap into his throat. Fucking _finally_ , one of them answered. It didn’t matter if the reply was full of skepticism and suspicion. They fucking _answered him_. 

He felt his lips turn upwards into a small smile. Happiness and love was coming his way at lightning speed, and he wouldn't prefer it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment feedback or ask questions! I love hearing from you guys ;)
> 
> EDIT: Y'ALL WE HIT 200 KUDOS I'M CRYING  
> I love all of you guys, seriously, I can't thank you all enough for all the love and support you guys give this fic!!!  
> I promise Chapter 5 will be worth the wait!


End file.
